


Resurrect the Sun

by TheLarryBirdcage



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Historical, Arrange Marriage, Knight!Harry, Mpreg, Multi, Prince!Louis, duchess - Freeform, kinda like a reign spin off, reign - Freeform, the duchess spin off as well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLarryBirdcage/pseuds/TheLarryBirdcage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 1597 and Louis is the crown prince of England.</p><p> </p><p>On one, what seemed to be an uneventful night at dinner, Louis is attacked. Unknown to even him it is because he can bare a child. And so Harry the king and queen's most trusted knight must take and hide Louis away from court to save his life and his claim to the throne.  But what happens when there are forces of the darkness everywhere they turn? And even more dangerous yet, the heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis William Alexander Austin-Tomlinson was the crown prince of England, the omega crown prince. And unknown to him, and most of England, was that he was a new species of omega he was able to bear a child. Now many would think that would be some kind of miracle but the queen and king wanted to protect Louis and only told a few trusted advisors. And that seemed to work for awhile until one night at dinner . . .

Louis dully picked at the food on his plate. Only looking up when someone had cleared their throat. Other than that any other noise came from the clinking of silver on the China. In all honesty it was yet another boring dinner at English court.

Louis sighed, an overdramatic sigh that made all the nobles stopped mid bite and the juggler dropped all his balls to look at the young prince and then to the king.

Louis looked up through his eyelashes, his eyes connecting with Mark’s hard stare.

King Mark was a broad man. His once handsome and youthful face was scarred from the damages of the sun and age. Louis leaned in a little and looked left to see his mum. Who was staring at her husband and a hand on her seven month bump. There was no denying it, she was beautiful. Many say she never aged a day past 25. Louis agreed but then again he adored his mother so he was biased.

“Louis.”

Louis sighed, his inner omega cringing at the tone of Mark’s voice. He gulped and moved his eyes back to his step father. “Yes…. sir?"

“There is no need for drawing attention to yourself like that,” Mark grunted out, the alpha was visibly annoyed. “You are the crown prince of England. Act like it.”

Louis sighed, again, but at a normal level. “I’m so sorry, sir. I’m just a little tired.”

Mark looked as if he wanted to say something else but his mother placed a hand on her husband’s clenched hand. “Mark, darling,” the queen mumbled, keeping her voice low. “You are drawing attention to yourself also. Please let’s enjoy the rest of our meal.”

Mark eyed the queen but nodded and went back to his meal. Louis let go of his breath and went back to his meal. Outside the walls of the court if you told your alpha to calm down and get back to their meal you were asking for a beating but somehow Jay had tamed the alpha England called their king.

Once dinner had ended and all the food and plates were cleared from the table all the nobles got up and started mingling throughout the castle. Most of the alphas started talking by the fire, their pipes between their lips while the omegas and betas started venturing outside to the balcony to catch some of the last rays of the day and catch up on the day’s gossip.

Louis slowly got up from his seat on the table and made his way towards all the other omegas.

“Sir.” A guard stopped Louis at the doors of the balcony overlooking the Thames. “Its getting late and it will be dark soon I must advise you not to go outside.”

Louis huffed, trying to push the large alpha out of his way. “I am the prince and I will do as I want.”

“Sir,” the alpha warned.

“I will do as I damn we-”

The alpha suddenly grabbed the small omega, making him cry out in pain and shock.

Louis looked from the alpha’s hands to his face and giggled. It was funny how it dawned on him that his alpha wasn’t a guard at the castle.

“If you want to live, you will come with me,” the alpha threaten.

Louis raised an eyebrow. “And if I don’t come with you?”

“Oh you will,” the alpha said, his alpha tome loud and clear making Louis’ omega cower and want do whatever the alpha commanded. “And you won’t even be kicking and screaming.”

Louis gulped, his omega senses clouding his judgment and he knew he was in trouble and all he was able to do was gulp and nod his head, his body going limp in the alpha’s arms.

“That’s a good little bitch,” the alpha cooed, running his long finger down Louis’ cheek. “Now go tell mummy and daddy you’re retiring to your room for the night since you are so exhausted from the day’s activities.”

Louis hesitated but nodded, there was no way his parents were going to believe that since all he’s done today was have schooling lessons but he stepped out of the intruder’s grasp and made his way towards his mother. She would be easier to convince than his step father.

“Mum,” Louis whispered, coming up from behind the queen.

The queen turned around and greeted Louis with a dazzling smile. “Yes, my darling?”

“I-I’m going to retire now,” Louis stuttered out, his body starting to shake.

“Are you alright?” She asked, getting up from the bench she was sitting on.

Louis nodded, “yes, mum. I’m just really tired.”

She didn’t look convince and looked over to her ladies. “Come along, ladies. We’re going to put Louis to bed.”

Louis’ mouth dropped. “N-No, mum. Y-You don’t have to..”

Jay waved him off and took his hand, squeezing it. “Love, we never have time to talk anymore.”

Louis nodded his body relaxing with the gentle touch of his mum. Louis and Jay made it to the door leading to the living room when the cried started.

“IMPOSTER!”

Louis jumped, his poor omega was so traumatized that he just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. But Louis forced himself to turn around and see a real guard drawing his sword and pointing it at the, very, pissed off intruder.

Louis gasped when the intruder turned and looked right at him, his eyes glowing with red and then he lunged at him.

He screamed, ripping out of Jay’s hands as she pushed him through the doors. “Run, darling! Run!”

Run, run, run to the panic room. You’ll be save there. His brain screamed at him. He ran all the way to the secret tunnel. He didn’t even look over his shoulder he just pushed the button and the wall screamed to life. He walked through the opening and very slowly closed the door, casting Louis in complete darkness.

The panic room hadn’t been used in well… Louis didn’t think it had ever been used. He walked through the cob web infested stairwell to the flat floor. He felt his way through the dark until he found a lantern and quickly lit it. There was nothing to do but wait. And maybe think about why someone would want to kidnap him.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis sat down on the dusty and damp floor. When his bum started to fall asleep he stood. He stood, staring at one spot on the wall. When that became too much he began pacing. Pacing was good. His thoughts seemed to leave his mind as he hung his head and watched his feet drag on the floor in the poorly lit room.

It felt like hours, maybe days had passed when he heard the creak of the passage door open. Louis stood rooted in place. He heard footsteps echoing down the stairs and then they just… stopped.

Louis gathered his courage and took a small step forward just as the footsteps started up again and stopped.

Louis had enough of this. He wanted to know what was happening and where his family was.

“Hello?”

His voice was a lot stronger and clearer than he felt. He waited a few seconds and heard nothing. He took another step and then another until he was at the bottom of the stairs, peering up.

It was pitched black, “Hello?” Louis repeated his voice softer this time.  “You don’t have to be afraid, I’m just…. an omega.”

After the statement left Louis' mouth Louis turned silent, cursing his weak omega hearing.  
  
He stood there for minutes and heard nothing. He shook his head and turned around. It's the nights events playing with his mind he told himself.  
  
He returned to the far wall and slowly sank down. He brought his knees up to his belly.  
  
This was going to be a long night. Of thinking and worrying. He could already feel his light brunette hair graying.   
  
Why would someone want to take him away from his family?  
  
 _Probably because you're an omega and the only rightful heir to the throne. No one wants the new puppies on the thrown._  
  
Louis bite his lip from letting a sob escape his lips. It was a bittersweet taste in his mouth. Most of the United Kingdom didn't like his father's younger brother. When he died they wanted Louis to take over, but he had only been five at the time. He hardly remembered anything. And Mark, his stepfather, became King. He was only "babysitting" the throne for Louis until he became of age and married an alpha female to become his queen.   
  
But with the new puppies arriving within two months there were a lot if questions of who was going to become the next ruler.   
  
And with what happened tonight, _nothing_ seemed more uncertain. Louis knew with everything he had he wanted to be king. He was raised that way. He was raised being told he was going to _get_ that family heirloom on his head, no questions asked. Now he was afraid to think of the lengths and betrayals he would go to get that crown on his head, proudly.

Louis groaned in frustration. He slammed his foot onto the dirt floor.

This was going to be a long, long night.   
  
~**~

Louis’ neck was stiff. He moaned, and stretched, his joints popping. He blinked the panic room was casted into shadows; the oil from the lamp was burning low.

Louis huffed and heaved himself to his feet. No one was in the panic room, still. It was time to stop hiding and go find out what the world still held.

He slowly walked to the stairs, the echoes of his feet taking his mind back to the echoes of earlier, where they real or his imagination running away with him? At the bottom of the stairs he took a breath and put his foot on the bottom step. Nothing came out and jumped at him so he took another and another until he was at the door.

He felt around, looking for a niche or handle. He huffed when he came up short. An idea bloomed in his head, he grinned and shot down the stairs again and grabbed the fading lantern. It didn’t give off a lot of light but it was enough for what he needed.

He held up the light to his blockade. The door looked like a dull fire in the low light. He went on his tippy toes getting the light as far up as possible, he didn’t see anything so he crouched low, and atlas he saw the small lock. He pulled up and the door roared to life once more, blowing out his candle.

It occurred to Louis that if someone had opened the door to get to him he would have heard them. But he casted that away, convincing himself there are plenty of secret tunnels he didn’t know about. That was supposed to confront him, but deep down he knew he was kidding himself.

He edged out into the stone hallway, the wall candles were softly glowing. Louis looked out the windows and saw the horizon bleeding with colors of an English sunrise.

Louis slowly walked to the middle of the stone hallway, and let his hearing take over. It was quiet. So quiet.

He looked both ways before deciding his best bet was going to the throne room. Louis turned on his heel and set out. It was weird walking down the hall with no one bowing at you. It was a nice change. But that nice change wasn’t long lived. Or maybe it was, depending on how you looked at it.

Louis barged through the doors, making everyone’s head snap up. Louis, who wasn’t used to all the attention, turned scarlet. He took inventory of who was in the room. It looked like no one was badly injured or maybe the injured had been carried away.

“Where is my mother and step father?” Louis asked the room. Some people looked to the floor, some shifted on their feet. Louis grew inpatient. “Well?” He growled. “I want answers!”

“Your highness.”

Louis turned to the voice, an alpha a head taller than him stepped forward. He was dressed in his casual knight wear with the Royal English crest on his chest. “We searched all over the castle for you. If you don’t mind me asking, where were you?”

“I was in the panic room,” Louis replied, folding his arms in front of his chest in the most un prince like manner. “Now where is my mother and step father?”

“We checked the panic room,” the alpha pressed.

“I was in the one down the hall from this room! Now, _damn it_ , tell me where my parents are or you will be forced off the premise!”

The alpha chuckled, giving him a cheeky grin. “Well that might be a little hard to do, your highness.”

“And why is that?” Louis pressed.

“Because I am the head of the  knights here in the castle.”

Louis nodded, “And what is your name?”

“Styles, sir. Harry Styles.”

Louis continued to nod, a fake smile on his face as he stepped towards Harry. “Well, Harry, I suggest you show me, or tell me, where my parents are before I, as the crown prince of the British Empire, kick you out of this castle and make sure you can’t get another job.”

Harry matched his stare, a bold move on his part. “I’ll show you, your highness. But beware you might not like what you see.”

Louis straightened his jaw, “just take me to them.”

“As you wish,” Harry sighed, waving him towards the King’s private chamber.

As they got closer to the King’s chamber Louis could physically feel the change in the atmosphere. It had been difficult to breath in the throne room because of the tension but here… Louis felt like there was no air.

“Remember you asked for me to bring you here,” Harry whispered, stopping outside of Mark’s room.

Louis stopped next to the alpha, his hand on the door. “That will be all, Sir Styles. You can retire now.”

Harry gave a deep bow. “Why thank you, Prince Louis. It’s an honor to be able to retire thanks to you.”

Louis rolled his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips. He pushed opened the large oak door.

He took a deep breath in Mark’s common area before slowing walking to the back, to his bedroom.

The door was closed, Louis raised his small hand and knocked. There was russling from the other side. His mother opened the door.

“I said no-”

Louis gave a small smile. “Hi mum.”

“Oh my sweet boy!” Jay cried, crushing Louis to her chest. “I thought I said lost you too!”

“Mum! Mum!” Louis squealed, patting her arm. “I can’t breathe!”

Jay let Louis go and covered his face in kisses. “I love you so much, don’t ever forget that.”

“Mum, I love you too. Why are you crying? What happened? Why didn’t you come get me?”

Louis had tears running down his face now too.

“Lou, my precious baby,” Jay caressed his cheek. “Come, Mark…” Her voice broke.

Louis understood in that moment. Louis nodded his head. “Okay mum, take me to the man that raised me.”

Jay took his small hand in hers and they entered through another set of doors.

Louis had never been inside the King’s chambers. It was decorated with rich reds and golds. The bed was massive. Everything was massive. It was built for a king.

He looked to the bed and Mark was propped on pillows in the middle of the bed, his sheets pulled up to his chin. His eyes were closed; he looked like he was praying. Louis looked to his mum.

“During the attack… when I had told you to run, the attacker came after me… a-and Mark protected me. He protected us. He took a knife to the stomach. The doctors say he was lucky to survive the night.”

Louis gulped, “C-can I see him?”

“Of course, my darling,” Jay whispered, kissing his hand and retreated out of the door.

Louis carried himself over to the bed. Mark looked even worst closer. He looked pale, he looked dead already. _Maybe he is?_

Louis reached out and took the alpha’s paw in his. It was cold but still had some warmth to it.

“M-Mark?” Louis whispered. “Mark… I just… I’m sorry for being an awful son and omega.”

“Louis…. You were never an awful son or omega. I-I was too hard on you,” Came Mark’s weak reply.

Louis gulped and gripped Mark’s hand harder. Tears freely running down his face.

 _I wish I could take all your pain away, Mark._ Louis wanted to yell. _I wish I could redo my whole life so I could say I love you more._

“No need for tears, my son,” Mark whispered. “Just know that I am in a better place where there is no pain.”

Mark’s grip tightened in his hand and then the life left his body.

Louis dropped his head, still gripping Mark’s hand. “Thank you for saving my life,” he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis hesitantly reached out. He bit his lower lip before getting grip on his arm and gently pushed his messy fringe out of his face with his free hand. Louis just stayed there, squeezing Mark’s hands until his own hands matched Mark’s pale hands. And finally until he couldn’t feel his own hands anymore.

 

_This is too much. He should still be there. I don’t understand. Was I really that much of a bad omega that he wanted to end his life?_

 

Louis felt the hot tears start run down his face. He sniff to try and make the tears stop but that didn’t work. The tears were too strong. He finally get go and the sobs started, shaking his small body.

 

Louis finally slumped over Mark’s body, his body giving out.

 

 

 

 

He was so numb. His head and hands were so cold. He raised his head to see the fire pit wasn’t housing a fire. He wanted to get up and start the fire. But the bigger part of him wanted to stay with Mark. He could build a fire any day. But he knew his time with Mark was ticking away. He stayed with Mark.

 

The young omega looked from the fire pit back to Mark and just started talking. About his fears to his dreams, something he had always wanted to do with the alpha but never found the courage. Until it was too late to tell it to Mark’s beating heart.

 

And then finally the large oak door opened behind him. He didn’t turn around.

 

“Your… highness?”

 

Louis could tell the voice was unsure on how to address him.

 

Louis turned around. “Yes?”

 

The small maid, Louis guessed she was 13 years of age at most.

 

“Your mother is asking for an update on the King.”

 

Louis looked back to Mark’s pale form. “He’s dead.”

 

There was a small gasp and the echo of the large oak door.

 

Louis sat in silence for a few moments before the room erupted into chaos. And Louis just sat there.

 

He felt hands on his shoulders. He didn’t even flinch away instead his shoulders began to shake.

 

Jay shushed him.

 

Louis turned on the bed and finally let go of Mark’s hand and threw his arms around his mum. And sobbed once more. And Jay let him.

 

Louis knew Mark wouldn’t have wanted him to cry this much over him but Mark wasn’t here to scold him.

 

Jay squeezed him and he felt her start to let go. Louis started to freak and tugged her closer.

 

“N-no,” he sobbed. “D-don’t let me go. Not yet.”

 

Jay sighed and patted his back.

 

Louis hugged his mum for what felt like an hour but in reality it was just a few more heart-wrenching seconds. When he finally let go his back was so sore from being hunched over. Louis wiped his nose and face. He looked to his mother and they both gave a nervous laugh before her face grew serious.

 

“We have a lot to talk discuss my son.”

 

Louis gulped and followed her to the large door. He froze with his hand touching the handle. He looked back just in time to see the servants lift a sheet over Mark’s body.

 

Louis turned and took a deep breath willing himself to be ready for whatever was on the other side of the door. He opened the door.

 

He was met with so many faces. Faces of maids he saw daily all the way to people he didn’t know the castle employed. It was silent for a moment before the hallway erupted into clasps.

 

“All hair King Louis!”

 

“Long Live the King!”

 

Louis gasped, his pale hand going to his mouth.

 

It never struck him till now, he was the King of the British Empire. He had always dreamed of this day.

 

The streamers hanging from the ceiling. The crowds of guest in the throne room. All the festivals going on through out the lands. But most importantly his mum and Mark right by his side as the crown on the King was placed on his head. But now without Mark none of this seemed right.

 

Louis brought his hand down and gave a swift bow, his eye catching the Styles’ watchful stare. And Styles raised an eyebrow. Louis felt his cheek burn. He squared his shoulders and walked on. His mother now trailing behind him.

 

Once out the eye of the people Jay clasped his shoulders and pulled him into a hug.

 

“Mum!” Louis gasped she never did that.

 

“Oh shush! My baby boy is a King now!”

 

Louis rolled his eyes before prying her off him.

 

“Mother,” he whispered. Why was he suddenly whispering? “I… why… what do we have to discuss?”

 

Jay sighed, her small hand taking Louis’ equally small hand into hers.

 

“We need to speak in private. Where no one will be able to over here us. We can go to the Queen’s court.”

 

Louis his mother was stalling and it was driving him insane. Was the truth so bad she didn’t want to tell him?

 

They walked slowly to the queen’s rooms where she held her court daily.

 

When they finally got to her door and opened it Louis was half expecting there to be countless wives of nobleman sitting around and gossiping but they were only met with silence.

 

Louis was starting to see a pattern; silence. And he was starting to realize that he wasn’t a fan of silence. It held the truth people were too afraid to say.

 

Jay closed and locked the door.

 

 _Shit_.

 

Jay gave him a sad smile. Before offering her hands to Louis.

 

Louis numbly took hers in his.

 

“Oh my sweet boy. When I imagined the day you would be King,” she paused. “I imagined it so much differently.”

 

Her body began shaking.

 

“Mark and I just wanted to protect you,” she looked up to him. “We would have told you everything. And this would have never happened. We just wanted to keep you save.”

 

“Mum! Please,” he begged. “Just tell me this huge secret!”

 

Her shaking stopped.

 

“When I was pregnant with you.. at the beginning I was so sick and weak. I would throw up until I was vomiting blood. The doctors said this was normal when young betas are pregnant with… alphas.”

 

“What…?”

 

Jay held up a hand. “Let me finish. I was newly pregnant. Two months, three months max. I was so happy, after only six months of marriage I was pregnant with the future heir of England. But I wanted to be sure. I didn’t tell your father, Troy. Until I was 100% sure. And then the sickness started happening and I was so sure at that point. But I didn’t want to appear weak. I wanted no one to see me. But the sickness lasted most of the day. I sent everyone away. And that was okay for about a week. Troy got so angry one day. He barged into my rooms right as the blood hit the bowl. To this day I can still hear his gasp. He ran to me and picked me up before I could refuse but at this time I was so tired and weak. He took me right to the infirmary.”

 

Louis grasped his mother’s hands once more. “Mum its okay, you don’t have to tell me…”

 

Jay shook her head. “You need to hear this. I stayed there for another week while the doctors tried to explain what was happening to me. And within that week rumors spread about my condition. And on the eighth day the doctors concluded that you were killing me. For some reason I wasn’t strong enough to carry an alpha. I was dying. There were only two options. One that I carry you as an alpha and risk us both to die or they inject me with an omega hormone in the hopes we both made it. Troy didn’t even blink. The shots started that day. And every day after than got a little easier…” She trailed off.

 

Louis soaked in all this information, looking down to his hands. He had always been stronger than the regular omega but still acted like an omega. But that didn’t explain…

 

“But mum, I still don’t understand. Why would people want me dead?”

 

“Louis, baby, how many omega males have you met in your lifetime?”

 

“I don’t know? They’re quite common… I don’t…”

 

“Now how many fertile male omegas have you met?”

 

“Mum that’s a stupid questions that’s not possible…” the rest of the sentence died on his tongue from the look on his mother’s face.

 

“Mum, I can’t… that’s unheard of… I…” His mind was blowing up. It felt as it every nerve was on fire mere seconds away from bursting.

 

“You can, my darling. You’re part of a new race of male omegas. Male pregnancies will become more and more common but for now it is still unheard of. There are only a hand full of male omegas like you Louis.”

 

He shook his head, his hands going to his stomach. “Impossible.”

 

“Possible, and that is why that alpha was after you. We don’t know how they found out but we need you to get out of the country before more come after you.”

 

Louis’ head snapped up. How did his mother go from loving to so cold? “I… I can’t! I’m king now!”

 

“No you aren’t at lease not yet. Mark and I were talking to the Emperor and Empress of Persia. They have an heir and her name is Doniya and they have a son, Zayn. We have come to the agreement that you will travel to Persia to meet Zayn where you two will court and when you become comfortable with each other you will announcement your engagement. From there you will be married in Persia and come home and you two will rule together after your coronation.”

 

Louis opened his mouth but his mother cut him off.

 

“He and his family already knows that you can become pregnant, they’re intrigued by this and want to know more,” Jay said, she took Louis’ hands in hers and lead them to a couch where they sat down.

 

“Louis I don’t want to send you away, trust me. You are my son and I love you but this is the only way I know how to make you save.”

 

Louis nodded, “no I understand. When do I leave and who will accompany me?”

 

Jay save a small smile her hand running down his cheek. “There is my brave boy. You will leave as soon as possible. Tonight even, if the maids can ready your things. And Sir Styles will accompany you as well as Sir Payne.”

 

Louis gulped. So _soon_. He felt his heart drop but as a king now he needed to do this. “Will you take good care of the throne, mum?”

 

She gave a bigger smile. “Of course my darling. I know a thing or two about ruling. I didn’t sit through hours of babbling for nothing.”

 

Louis patted her thigh. “Thank you so much for telling me.”

 

 

 

Louis did indeed leave that night. He was driven to the shores of the ocean where an English warship sat. Louis gulped was a warship really necessary? 

 

Once the carriage jerked to a stop Louis got out and then helped his mother out. They both silently made their way to the loading ramp. Jay stopped where the wood met the soil.

 

“This is where I leave you, my dear,” she whispered, and then pulled him down for a bear hug. “I love you so much. Do  not remember that. And if you ever feel at risk tell Styles and Payne there are there to keep you safe.”

 

Louis nodded and pulled back planting a kiss on her cheek. “I will mum and I’ll write you often.”

 

Jay nodded patting his arm and walking slowly back to the carriage.

 

Louis took a deep breath and starting walking up the wooden ramp. Once he made it to the deck he went to the sides waving at his mother as the carriage drew away.

 

He watched as the carriage grew smaller and smaller until it was in sight no more.

 

He drew in a sharp breath as the ship at that moment launched into motion. Louis moved with the boat almost landing on the floor when a hand steadied him. He looked up to meet the emerald eyes of the knight.

 

“Are you okay, your majesty?”

 

Louis nodded looking back to where the shores of England grew smaller and smaller. “I think I will be.”

 

But he knew inside he was lying.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis did not have sea legs.

That grew apparent after Louis tried to get some sleep and woke up hours later and barely made it to the deck and threw up overboard.

"Do you want me to get the Knight, Your Majesty?"

Louis shook his head not curled up under the edge of the ship. What was Harry going to be able to do for him?

"No. I wasn't sleeping very well. I'll just stay up here if that is okay," Louis mumbled now in a sitting position.

The sailor's face grew soft and he nodded. "Do what you like, Your Majesty for this ship is yours."

Before Louis could even fathom a response the sailor was gone. Louis shook his head and returned to his feet. His small hands took hold of the worn wood. His eyes drifted from the rocky blue sea to the deep blue of the sky.

His eyes seemed to find solace in the billion of stars above. His mind finally able finding the quiet to process the past day or few days it would now seem.

He still couldn't wrap his head around that Mark died. Literally his uncle who turned into a father figure for him and a loving king to the country. His country now. It was all so surreal. And now he was on his way to an unknown part of the world to marry a second in line for the throne prince. He had never left the island of England and honestly had thought his tiny feet would have stayed on English soil.

Louis was only told the name of the prince. Zayn. Prince Zayn of the Persian Empire.

It felt to weird to think that within in the next six months if everything went well he would most likely have an engagement ring on his finger.

Louis picked up his left arm and cradled it into his chest. His chest blooming with anxiety for not impressing Zayn and happiness with the thought of love.

.

..

...

..

.

Louis ended up staying up with the sailors even tried helping them but ended up on his bum from slipping and sliding on the deck. All the sailors chuckled as Louis pouted but got up with a smile on his face.

"I think you better sit out for this your majesty," The captain laughed. "Your mother and Master Harry will have my head if you get hurt and we're not even to France yet."

"Master Harry?" Louis question, taking the captain's advice and sitting on a wooden box he figured to be rum.

"Master Styles, forgive me your majesty. I thought the two of you would be on first names."

Louis nodded, taking the bottle the captain offered into his tiny hands. Louis took a swing letting the rum burn down his throat.

"We'll be docking in France soon, I think it would be best if I woke Master Styles up."

Louis looked up to the captain. "No it's quite alright. I'll wake him and Master Payne up as well."

The captain nodded and said nothing more.

Louis squared his shoulders and went before again. He first knocked on Liam Payne's door. The Englishman jumped seeing his King at the door.

"I-is there something wrong?" Liam stuttered, trying and failing to get his legs into his pants while trying to get his shirt on as well.

Louis laughed shaking his head. "Call me Louis, and I will do the same for you Liam. But no nothing is wrong we'll be docked at France soon. And the captain wanted me to wake you and Harry up." 

Liam nodded, his pants now on his hips. "Your- Louis okay. I'll be up."

Louis nodded before closing the door and smiling fondly at the puppy eyed boy. 

He took off to the end of the hall. He looked to his room's door and then to Harry's across from his. (Harry is apparently the lead/chief knight so he insisted on being across from Louis incase anything were to happen he would be the first one to him.)

He took a deep breath before knocking on the door and opening the cheap wooden door. 

Harry sat on a wooden chest at the end of the bed looking out a little port hole in the wooden wall. 

Was everything on this ship wooden? Louis thought. 

"Lord Harry?"

Harry looked to Louis. "Yes your majesty?"

Louis narrowed his eyes. "First call me Louis and I'll call you Harry," Louis snapped, his sudden confidence gone as soon as the words left his mouth. "If you wish."

Harry laughed. "I don't think that is quite proper."

Louis sighed. And then an idea coming to his mind. "As your king I command you to call me Louis. I don't have to return the favor with your given name but you will call me by mine as we will be with each other for some time."

Harry nodded. "As you wish, Lou. Now what is the second thing you have to tell me?"

Louis was taken back by the new nickname but recovered... Kinda. "W-we'll be docked in France soon."

Before Harry could reply Louis had shut the door and was fast walking up to fresh air. 

Louis smiled at the crew members before going to front of the ship looked over to the now visible French coast.

Louis had tears falling down his cheeks by the time Frenchmen jumped onto the ship and were tying the ship down.

No one had ever given him a nickname and within a day of really seeing and meeting Harry he had given Louis on and didn't even stutter or apologize two seconds later.

Louis was bringing himself together when he felt a hand briefly touched his shoulder.

"Are you okay, Lou?"

It was Harry of course it was.

Louis nodded his eyes still on the Frenchmen. 

"If I did anything to offend you, I am truly sorry Louis," Harry gushed.

Louis looked from the Frenchmen to Harry. "You did nothing Harry. It's just I don't get nicknames and yours caught me off guard. I'm sorry."

Harry opened his mouth to say more but Louis cut him off. "Please let's just move forward, and enjoy France. I heard it's wonderful."

Harry's smile grew until Louis saw two dimples and was pretty sure he was going to die of how pretty Harry was until a scream rang out.

"FIRE."

Louis gasped jumped, his back now fully aware of the unnatural heat.

Harry jumped into action, "please excuse me Your Majesty."

"I what-?" 

Louis squeaked as Harry threw him over his shoulder and Louis watched numbly as his ship grew brighter with each step ran.

Some how Harry got them to the safety of the French shore, Louis didn't know he had his closed until Harry placed him on the solid ground.

"Your Majesty, Louis, Lou please," Harry pleaded, running his hands down Louis' cheeks. "Open your eyes."

Louis opened his eyes just in time to see his ship completely engulfed in flames.

 

He opened his mouth and then closed it again.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Louis shook his head. "I don't-know what to do from here?"

 

"We get you to Persia," Harry commanded. His eyes left Louis' blue ones to look up to Liam.

"What all was off the ship before it exploded?" Harry barked at Liam.

"The horses and Louis' clothes, sir," Liam evenly replied.

Harry nodded. "How many horses?"

"Two."

Harry nodded, running his hands down his face.

Louis blocked them out, his mind trying to think of who would do this. King Francis and Queen Mary surely wouldn't. England and France were currently on good terms. That sparked an idea.

"Take me to Court."

Liam and Harry stood glaring at each other, not aware of Louis at all.

"Take. Me. To. Court."

Liam got the message first evil eyeing Harry before looking to Louis.

"Louis?"

"Takemetocourt!" Louis yelled his temper rising. "Take me to French court!"

Harry turned his whole body to Louis. "I don't think-"

"England and France have a peace treaty! We will be fine! But the world things Mark is still alive. You'll have to address me as Your Highness again."

Harry and Liam both opened their mouths. "Do you have any other good ideas?" Louis snapped.

Both sighed and shook their heads.

Louis nodded, happy with his plan. "Good now that we are all on the same page let's get going."

Louis marched past his two knights and towards where their horses grazed.


End file.
